1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device or a memory device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. One embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a memory device, a circuit board, an electronic device, a driving method thereof, or a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With an increase in the amount of data, the importance of memory devices has been increasing. Need for an increase in storage capacity in an available portable terminal has also arisen, and integration of a circuit including a memory device and a circuit having another function is required. Examples of a memory element using an insulating film for charge accumulation are disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2.